


We Share The Same Sun

by automatic weapon (PlasticCalifornia)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Wales National Team
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticCalifornia/pseuds/automatic%20weapon
Summary: 今年0322写给哈里·威尔逊的生贺。戴维·布鲁克斯第一人称把红色的手表戴在左手手腕，所有的问题都能得到答案。
Relationships: David Brooks/Harry Wilson





	We Share The Same Sun

第一次我们在威尔士一线队相遇的时候，战绩就像一直以来一样糟糕，蓝眼睛的男孩打了发胶把头发梳得令人惊叹地整齐，一双眼里的颜色就像蒙了水汽的海。我和他打招呼，男孩有些沙哑的声音很轻又很低沉，听起来像翻新的中世纪神话。

我们年龄相仿。不如说我们忽然间是一群年龄相仿的人出现在队伍里，三两成团，二十多岁的年轻人足够有精力活力和创造力，就像丹尼尔-詹姆斯在训练中总是不厌其烦地加速然后撞上球场边的铁丝网一样。但那时哈里-威尔逊是一个拘谨更多的人，他看起来就像他脸上时隐时现的红晕一样不谙世事。

有时丹尼尔和康诺尔两位俱乐部的队友在场地上来来回回完成着他们长途奔袭的传统艺能，他就在一旁不厌其烦地练习任意球，漂亮的弧线擦着柱边划入球网之后他就会冲我笑笑，仿佛作为我在一旁观摩这么久的报答。

很喜欢这样的球吗？我尽量不让这个问句显得太突兀。我走过去把饮料递给他。男孩对我点头，从我手中接下饮料瓶的时候手上动作忽然有些犹豫。

怎么了？

他摇摇头。没有……看了那么久，是否能给我点建议？  
哈里-威尔逊对远射有着他自己的执着，对蓝色运动饮料，对艾莉西亚-吉斯的《no one》，对其他有些东西也是一样。他喜欢唱到everything's gonna be alright，就像他真的这么想，男孩在身穿橙黑色的短短几个月里就已用他所执着的东西建立声名。

当我们在一八年夏天走在卡迪夫下着雨的街道上，翻新的神话故事就从头顶上神的殿堂传来。but all i know is，他停下脚步来，鸣笛声正从我们身后远去。他垂下眼，看向在训练场上最初我们目光相对时，他手腕上缠好的白色裹带之下戴着的那块红色的腕表。

"把红色的手表戴在左手手腕，所有问题都能得到答案。"

他在场地旁休息时同我讲，说这句话时双唇就像读着一种法术的咒语缓缓张合，只有他的眼睛能告诉你他没有着魔。随后他眨动双眼，红晕和笑容再一次从他脸上浮现："理解成什么都可以，戴维，随便想想。"

然后，在雨声里，只有伞下对视的两双眼睛知道无声里确切的含义。

我把伞扔到路旁。街上的积水还不足以溅起一身泥渍，他被雨水打湿的碎发散落在额上，在那个有着与我们无关的杯赛的夏天我们第一次——也可能是最后一次——在卡迪夫的街道上奔跑，在傍晚，用身躯冲击着雨声，跑得越远就越远离行人。道路的尽头我逆着擦身而过的车辆抓住他的手腕，沾湿的裤脚发凉，男孩左手腕上的红色手表就像逐渐降临的夜里的指示灯。

我承认我时常不去追根溯源所有像白日做梦一样的想法——当你听队里为数不多经历过上一届杯赛的长辈讲着那些被创造出来的东西，半个世纪未曾登上世界级舞台的队伍也不曾抱着多大的妄想前往法兰西。而在我们扔下了雨伞的那个夏天，某一夜，所有人的目光注释着基辅，那样的目光也曾降临卡迪夫，妄想总因更早先的妄想不再那么离题。

德比郡没能如愿升入顶级联赛，伯恩茅斯的路途也远比想象中艰难，在他让无数人为他欢呼的时间里我也为他欢呼过。无论你怎么说：威尔士擅长做梦，不论结果。时至如今，晋级的欢呼声已经在我脑海里化成一段固态的介质，吸纳所有的回声在其中并在世界上的某个角落里轰鸣。

汤姆问我，他的声音碰撞空气和介质的边缘："嘿，戴维，感受如何？接下来怎么办？"

我回答，在头脑里人声鼎沸的场地中央，就如同隔着那年夏天人与人之间厚重的雨水对他呼喊一个口耳相传的传说：

"把红色的手表戴在左手手腕，所有的问题都能得到答案。"  



End file.
